1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antistatic shoe for effectively discharging charged static electricity from an individual.
2. Description of Background Art
In the present invention, the term medial planter middle point represents a portion a of the foot sole located just under the middle portion between a middle portion of the second toe bone c and a middle portion of the third toe bone d. The term medial calcanean point represents a portion b of the foot sole located just under the center portion of a heel bone e, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
The foregoing portions are called "Keiketu" and more specifically "yusen point" and "Shitsumin point" in oriental medical science, and it has been known that each portion has a function as a conduction control system or route for conducting various kinds of stimulations and is much better in electric conductivity than other portions of the foot sole.
A health shoe has been hitherto known wherein an upper surface of a sole thereof includes hard pressing projections, constructed of a magnet or a hard synthetic resin, and being positioned at the portions a and b of the sole of the foot, respectively. During wearing of the shoe, the portions a and b of the sole of the foot are stimulated by being pressed by the hard pressing projections for improving the circulation of the blood. However, this type of shoe is defective in that the pressing projections are hard making the wearing feeling very uncomfortable and in some occasions the portions a and b of the sole of the foot are injured thereby.
In addition, a type of antistatic shoe has been hitherto known wherein a shoe sole is made of an electrically conductive material. An insole is positioned on an upper surface of the shoe sole and is provided at several portions with electrically conductive small pieces which connect between the shoe sole and an upper surface of the insole. However, this type of shoe is defective in that the same is complicated in construction and high in price. The shoe is low in durability due to the fact that during wearing thereof the electrically conductive small pieces are liable to become disengaged.